


Scout the Babysitter

by orphan_account



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Babysitting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Female Scout, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout is force to babysit Femscout and Engineer son Kalvin while they went on their date night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scout the Babysitter

"Why do I have to babysit the twerp again? Why can't Heavy do it?" Scout ask as he was waiting for Femscout to finish up her make up so she and Engineer can go on their date night. "First of all, call my son a twerp again and I will knock your block off. And second you and I know that Heavy can't make it because Femmedic just given birth yesterday. So he's out. Plus your the only one that's not dangerous." She told him. "Hey I'm pretty dangerous! I mean look at my guns!" Scout said as he flex his skinny arms. That made Femscout laugh. "More like sticks!" She teased. That made Scout mad. But that's all change when he saw her boyfriend walked down the steps while holding their one year old son Kalvin. 

He stood right bedside Femscout. He than whisper "Honey are you sure it's a good idea leaving our son with Scout? Pyro make a better babysitter then him." He looked at her with concern. "Don't worry. He'll will take good care of him. Right Scout?" She looked at him with a death glare. That made Scout have chills up his spin. "Yeah I'll take care of him. No prob." Engineer gently place the toddler into Scout's arms. "If something ever happens to my boy I'll have your neck you hear?" Engineer warned. That only make Scout even more nervous and nodded his head. Before the couple leave Femscout kissed her little boys head. "See you later pumpkin." And left with Engineer. As soon as they left Scout went to the living room and sat down on the couch while he placed the toddler on his knees so he have the chance to look at him closely.

Kalvin has his mother's black hair and his father's brown eyes. He also shares cocky resemblance to Femscout when she was a baby. That made Scout even more heartbroken. 'You should've been mine kid.' He thought. Right after he saw the footage of his ex girlfriend and Engineer kissing. Femscout admits that she always love Engineer and Engineer always felt the same way about her. But somehow Scout man up and accept it. And tried to be happy for her. A couple of months after they broke up the new couple announced that their gonna be parents. Surpirisingly Scout was happy for them. Scout lost his train of thought when he heard the baby starting to cry. "It's okay Kal your uncle Scout is here no need for water works." As he tried bouncing him a little trying to calm him down. But that didn't work. 

"I think your mom's left a note before she left." So Scout was looking for the note. After a long three minutes he found it on the dresser. It says -If Kalvin started to cry is either his hungry or needs a diaper changed. If that doesn't work try using he favorite teddy bear which he called Ber Ber.- When read the word diaper change he was hoping it wasn't the case. So he disgustingly smelled Kalvin and to his relief it wasn't the case. "I guess your hungry right Kal?" So he looked at the cabinets and found the baby food. Scout got some smashed peas and try feed it to the fussy toddler. "Okay pucker up." As he put the spoon near his lips Kalvin turned his head away from it. "No!" The toddler yelled. "Come on little man give your uncle a break." Scout tried again. But with no avail. The toddler didn't not want his food. Scout took a deep breath and tried the stuff animal.

"Please God let it work." So he went to the nursery where he found the stuff toy and gave it to Kalvin. When Kalvin saw his favorite toy he immediately giggled. "Ber Ber!" And hugged his toy. Scout was relief that Kalvin wasn't crying. Soon after one hour Kalvin was fast asleep. So he let the toddler sleep on his chest well he fell asleep also. Thirty minutes went bye and Scout started to get up. When he awoke Kalvin wasn't on his chest! "Kalvin!" Scout panicky said and looked for the missing toddler. "Oh man those guys gonna kill me!" He was so screwed. "That's a understatement." Scout looked around and saw two angry parents. "Well you two are home early." He said sheepishly."Scout were our baby?" Femscout said as she tapped her heels. "Well I ugh." Scout tried to say something. 

"I told you if something ever happens to my boy I'll have your neck." Engineer said as he tighten up his fist. Then they heard a voice call out. "Mama! Dada!" Then they looked around and saw Kalvin on the floor holding Ber Ber. Scout was relief that the kid was okay and wasn't about to get choked to death. Femscout scoop up her son and kissed him. "You had mommy and daddy worried! And daddy was about to kill uncle Scout! Yes he was! Yes he was!" She cooed. Engineer went to his girlfriend side rubbed his sons head and looked at Scout. "Your lucky boy." Scout looked at his watch and started to head out before Engineer change his mind. "Bye Uncle Count!" Kalvin said. He turned around and saw his parents laughing at him. "Hey Count hope you don't try suck anyone tonight!" Femscout blurted out. Scout just gave her a pout look and went out. But in the end Scout's was happy that he the chance to bond with Kalvin.


End file.
